Trolls (Troll Hunter)
The Trolls are the main antagonists of the 2010 Norwegian mockumentary horror film Troll Hunter. They are based on the Trolls of Norse legend, being much larger than humans and acting akin to semi-intelligent but aggressive animals - they are also a collective term for many connected species (just as in mythology). The most prominent trolls in the film were the forest trolls, the cave trolls and the climatic Jötunn - all of which were exceptionally dangerous and possessing the strength and mass to kill humans with ease, although most seemed to prefer hunting animals or livestock when not exploring the remote areas of Norway. Behavior and Traits Much like their mythical counterparts, Trolls in film are a semi-sapient race of aggressive humanoid giants and also collective terms for many connected species. While varying in appearance and size, they all share a common weakness: the sunlight which can painfully petrify them. In terms of behavior in general, Trolls are normally short-tempered, aggressive, and not so intelligent as everyone knows it. A blend of science in the otherwise fantastical film revealed that rabies can render them much more aggressive than normal, as well as causing them to wander too far from their habitat and threaten unsuspecting human populace. Yet, there's nothing more than the smell of Christian blood that can encite their wrath to the point of being reduced into a mindless berserker. The director of the film explained that such behavior was because the Trolls perceived Christians as invaders who stole the reverence and worship the Norse used to have of their kind and drove them into the wilderness, adding that the sound of bells greatly aggravated them. - athough it's yet to be revealed how they react upon detecting the smell of those who embrace other religions, such as Islam. According to titular Troll Hunter Hans, the modern science revealed a more logical explanation of the creature's petrification upon the exposure to sunlight: A troll's body is incapable of converting Vitamin D in ultraviolet light to Calcium so that the exposure to the said light triggers a violent chain reaction within their system. Whereas younger trolls explode into pieces because their stomachs expand and gases are pushed into their intestines and veins, older trolls turns into 'stone' since their veins are too constricted, leading to the expansions occuring in their bones and causing them to calcify in a matter of seconds. In a sense, the legend of them 'turning into stone' upon exposure to sunlight is true, albeit not necessarily accurate. As such, Hans armed himself with UV-emitters that can simulate sunlight against the creatures. Trolls Found in The Film Unidentified Forest Troll Chronologically, the first troll to be encountered by the group. Though it remained unseen, the protagonists saw flickering UV lights, and showed that it fought against Hans. When Hans noticed protagonists' presence, he frantically warned them to run by yelling, "TROOOLLL!". During the chase, the troll bit Thomas on screen, but Hans and his friends managed to save him. It's unknown whether Hans successfully killed this Troll or simply drove it away somehow, but this troll managed to infect Thomas with rabies for the rest of the film. Tusseladd The Three-Headed Giant aka. Tusseladd was the second of the trolls encountered by the group, and it towered over an ordinary human, to the point its heads brushed against the tops of large pine trees - like most trolls it was semi-intelligent but also extremely feral (later explained as a side-effect of rabies). The Three-Headed Giant chased after Hans and the group until Hans, who had guided the group to lure it into the trap, petrified the troll using his light, which mimicked the properties of sunlight as the light was ultraviolet beam - this resulted in the Three-Headed Giant turning into a stone-like statue that Hans later shattered. When asked about the nature of the Three-Headed Giant, Hans explained that it was not born with multiple heads but earned them with age, he also claimed the extra heads were not true heads, but rather head-like growths used to intimidate other trolls and attract females. The Three-Headed Giant is a reference to the Ettin of folklore and popular fantasy. Raglefan The next troll that Hans and the protagonists encounter is a Raglefan, whom they encountered on the bridge. After the difficult fight against this particular troll, as. Hans had to wore protective armor that prevent the troll's teeth puncturing his flesh, he managed to take a sample of its blood as well as disposing of the said troll so his fellow TSS could study it and later, uncovered that rabies has caused the trolls' aggressive and dangerous behavior. Dovregubbar Dovregubbars are the next trolls to be encountered. When Hans and the crew are trapped within a cave inhabited by a pack of these trolls, the creatures somehow became more ballistic than they were supposed to be. By this point, Kalle finally reveals that he is a Christian, revealing that his presence has seemingly excited their wrath. The group is forced to leave the cave in great haste, but Kalle is captured and killed. The rest of the group are left distraught and now even more determined to expose the truth. Jotun The Jotun was the largest and most powerful troll in the movie and served as the climatic villain. It is based on the ice giants of Norse mythology, and stood at roughly 200 ft in height, easily dwarfing every other troll in the movie. A rabies-infected Jotun is revealed to be the main cause of trolls becoming scattered from their usual habitats. Due to the problems that the Jotun caused, as it would indirectly rally the frightened trolls to attack human populace, Hans ultimately petrified the Jotun. Gallery 991 TROLLHUNTER.jpg dovregubben 2010 01.jpg Superrune.jpg Trollsth.jpg Category:Trolls Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Amoral Category:Fighters Category:Mythology Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Mute Category:Villains of Folklore